Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims of this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Binary values may be stored in a memory. In some memory systems, binary data may be stored in an unencoded form or stored in an encoded form. Some memory systems may utilize multi-level cell (“MLC”) memories, wherein the cells are capable of being programmed in multiple states. For example, a cell in an MLC may be a four level memory cell capable of being programmed to four distinct states and hence store multiple different data values in the same cell. In some configurations, the state may be measured, or otherwise determined, by the resistance level or the threshold voltage of the cell. A threshold voltage may be the amount of voltage that causes the cell to turn on or off, depending on the particular configuration of the cell. In some configurations, it may be a challenge to encode data to be written to an MLC.